Driver's Ed
by ElMegano
Summary: Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper, 3 new toons, AND a cog invasion? CHAOS! Sequel to Guilt Trippin'. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

SECTION 28; ROOM 13

10:27 P.M.

"I don't know how, but in some way, Lollipop Fuzzyflip always drags me into these messes involving you cogs. ALWAYS."


	2. Meanwhile

Meanwhile…

A month earlier, back at Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper's and Flippy's wedding, chaos ensued. Toons were screaming and hiding in the various animated crevices of toon hall, whilst the braver bunch whipped cream pies and sticks of dynamite at the intruders. While all of this was going on, Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper stood with her feet glued to the altar. She could not believe what her oversized eyes were seeing. Fancy gawked at the sight, unsure of what to think, unsure of what to do. Who to blame for this mess? Every time something insane occurred, her little sister, Lollipop Fuzzyflip, was usually involved in it. Finally, she squealed at the top of her lungs and threw her bouquet of lilies down. Many animals of various species covered their ears to protect their eardrums from the horrifying nails-on-a-chalkboard sound. Suddenly, several machines began blowing up, spare metal parts flying everywhere.

"WHY THE HECK IS THERE A SELLBOT INVASION AT MY WEDDING?" Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper had never been so enraged in her life. Everyone in the building turned to stare at her, as it was unheard of for her to ever yell at anyone or anything. Even Flippy gaped. He was completely embarrassed for his wife and his guests. A Sellbot invasion at this time was completely unexpected. Just as Aunt Fancy cooled down a little bit, several more Two-Faces and Telemarketers helecoptered themselves through the shattered glass dome of the building. Lollipop Fuzzyflip had a sly grin beginning to spread across her face. Being the quick one to judge, Fancy screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE? ANOTHER SO-CALLED 'ADVENTURE' OF YOURS?" Lollipop Fuzzyflip ignored the cries of her sister as she pulled out a spare squirt gun from her garter, kept there for severe emergencies. And this was one of them.

Ever since the shutdown of Lawbot HQ just a while back, everything seemed relatively peaceful in the toon world. Many were unsuspecting of any sort of cog invasion, as the building take-over rates had exponentially decreased since the defeat of Lawbots. Sales of gags had went down and toon leisure had increased. Because of these sure statistics, Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper was sure that she would have a peaceful wedding to Flippy without any sort of bothersome interruptions.

But was she wrong. While all of the wedding guests were defending themselves using what little gags they had in their gag pouch, Lollipop along with a select few other toons who usually had unlimited supplies of high level gags began attacking level tens with precision and speed as if they were in some sort of action flick. Bear E. White and Dawn were paired up against a gaggle of Mr. Hollywoods, flinging birthday cakes like there was no tomorrow.

Over on a flower-adorned table in the corner of toon hall, Bear E. spotted something that would wipe out his foes with one swift move. He grabbed the heavy wedding cake and hauled it towards his targets. One of the tiers on the cake had a mind of its own, however. The round pastry flew in the direction of Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper and sure enough, it hit her square in the chest, ruining her intricately beaded gown. "Oops," Bear E. White muttered. Dawn Smacked her palm to her forehead.

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE RUINS MY DAY!" Shocking her crowd for the second time that afternoon, Aunt Fancy whipped out a geyser from who knows where. She used the aqua force to blast all of the intruding cogs out of the building, sending exploding Minglers and Cold Callers out into the atmosphere.

While Strawberry Shortcake gaped at her new sister, Lollipop just grinned and gave Aunt Fancy a high five. "I knew I'd rub off on you someday," she said. Everyone burst with applause while Flippy dipped his new wife and gave her a smooch.

"Now I may kiss the bride," Flippy said suggestively. This time, Straws was the one who smacked her forehead at the cheesiness of her brother's quote. Looking up, Flippy addressed his crowd and said, "Now, who's ready to clean this all up and get the real party started?" The audience groaned at Flippy's tedious request. "10 laff points to everyone who helps!" This was a deal that no one could pass up, so immediately everyone started cleaning.

Night fell on the toon world and everyone retired to the playground to a fun evening filled with dancing and the joy of other toons' company. A slow dance came on and all of the horses, monkeys, ducks and dogs took their partners and began to dance. Pockets and Lollipop Fuzzyflip were enjoying their time together when Pockets inquired, "I'm having such a nice time here, when can we tie the knot ourselves?"

Lollipop chuckled. Pockets always said awkward things. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I was thinking we could have ourselves a more… private wedding."

"Like just family?" Pockets asked innocently.

"Nah… you'll see," Lollipop said with a wink and took her fiancées hand. The two snuck off and weren't to be seen for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Strawberry Shortcake sat at a table with one of her younger cousins, looking as innocent and young as she usually is. "I wish I had a boyfriend," her cousin, Blueberry Cobbler, said.

"Don't we all," Straws replied in a gaze.

"Mr. Smooth is incredibly attractive," Blueberry Cobbler said out of the blue.

"What? Who the heck is that?" Straws replied.

"You don't know him?" Blueberry shrieked. "He's only the best kart racer around. Besides Aunt Fancy, of course. And the dreamiest red cat there ever was," she swooned.

"Dogs and cats don't usually mix very well," Straws pointed out.

"So?" Blueberry replied. "Oh my gosh… look over there! There he is!"

"Oh! Well I guess he is attractive…" Before Straws could finish her sentence, her young cousin dashed out of her seat and made a beeline for Mr. Smooth. She sighed heavily and basked in her aloneness. She commented to herself on how cocky the guy must be, considering his name was Mr. Smooth as it was. Strawberry Shortcake usually wasn't the one for romance, but being at a wedding made her vie for the company of a man other than her brother Flippy. Sure enough, another lonely looking fellow her age came up to her and asked her to dance. The yellow dog said, "Hey, I'm Rusty, wanna dance?" Straws swooned and nodded yes without saying a word. That night, Straws made more than just a new friend.

Flippy took his new wife for one final dance for the night. "Happy?"

"Very. Wouldn't change one thing about this night," She replied.

"Not even the cog invasion?" Flippy inquired.

"Not even the cog invasion. It makes for twice the memorable event,"

Flippy chuckled. "I suppose. But it does make me worried that there was an unexpected sellbot invasion… I'm afraid something might be up…"

"For once let's not think about that. Let's just enjoy tonight," Aunt Fancy said.

The night was perfect. But something not so perfect was happening just beyond the outskirts of Daisy's gardens, and everyone Flippy knew it. Starting tomorrow, he would have to prepare Toontown for anything.

**There you have it, the first chapter of my sequel to Guilt Trippin'! Please read and review as always. I plan for this one to be a little less cheesy romantic, although this chapter is pretty mushy gushy. No worries though, this story is going to be more action packed, more comedic, and hopefully longer than its preceding story! What will unfold next? Stay tuned for chapter two!**


End file.
